Thunder
by Matsuko Hirioko
Summary: He was never a fan of thunder... Oneshot, AllenxLavi


**Hi!**

**Here's a oneshot of D.Gray-Man. It's basically my first time with, uh, yaoi, so I hope this lives up to the expectations of DGM yaoi conniseurs (not sure how to spell that word...)**

**Oh, also to fans of Pulse and John, I will not be able to update them for a while. I'm going on vacation and I won't be back until the 28th. Sorry!**

**Warnings: Yaoi. Not into that kind of stuff, well I suggest you click on the back button.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man. The series and its characters belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The redhead sighed as he lounged lazily in his bed.

"Great," he muttered. It had been raining ever since he woke up this afternoon and the weather put him in a bad mood. Thunder shook the building now. A grin came to his face.

"Start the countdown," he said under his breath.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1..

A knock came at the door. Lavi's smile only got wider.

"Uhh, Lavi? Uhm, this is Allen...can I come in?" A scared voice asked.

"Sure thing." Lavi called back. The door opened slowly. There, Allen stood, in white pajamas strattling a pillow.

"I'm sorry, I don't like thunder...can I come stay with you?" he asked. His cheeks went red with embarassment.

"Yes." Lavi replied. He was doing a happy dance in his mind. Allen smiled, which made Lavi blush slightly. '_Gawd, he's so beautiful...'_, the redhead thought.

"Thank you. Now, where can I sleep?" Allen asked glancing around for possibilities.

"Neh, there aren't many options..." Lavi replied. He patted the bed. He could tell Allen was apprehensive about the gesture.

"Uhm, are you sure...you don't mind?" he asked.

"Not at all. Oh, do you think I'm going to rape you?" Lavi asked. Allen glanced at the floor as he clutched his pillow. Lavi laughed.

"Don't be worried, Beansprout," he assured the white haired exorcist. Allen hesitantly stepped towards the bed as Lavi moved over. The redhead's heart was beating a mile a minute. Allen got settled as Lavi turned to him.

"So, what made you decide you wanted to come stay here?" he asked.

"I'm not a huge fan of thunder...and I wanted some company." Allen replied.

_'And he picked __**ME**__!' _Lavi's heart jumped.

"I don't mind weather like this...it's just so loud though," he said. Allen nodded. Another loud crack of thunder shook the room gently. Allen yelped.

"Ahh..." he whimpered. He wrapped the pillow he brought around his ears. Lavi smirked and saw an opportunity. He pressed his hands gently over Allen's and shifted closer. The white haired boy looked surprised, but was in no great hurry to remove the redhead's hands. Lavi breathed a sigh of relief as Allen had just spared him some awkwardness.

_'Maybe...just maybe...'_, he thought. He closed his hands around Allen's. Now Beansprout was getting nervous. What was he doing? He didn't want to be rude, and he kind of liked having some reassurance in the form of warm hands, but...oh, what the hell. Lavi was so damn handsome. He let go of the pillow.

Lavi again saw another opportunity and shifted much closer. He let go of Allen's hands reluctantly and wrapped them around his small waist. He inhaled's Allen's heavenly smell.

"You smell...good." Lavi mumbled. The white haired boy smiled. Lavi placed gentle, but bold on his part, kisses on Allen's neck. Allen turned to face him, still in his loving embrace. He looked excited for something. Lavi smiled and kissed his cheek. He cupped the other one in his trembling hand and went for a kiss on Allen's soft lips. It was a sweet success as Allen willingly granted the redhead access.

The kiss started out simple. Then the white haired boy turned adventurous and let Lavi's tongue have a poke around. Allen returned the favor as sweet chills went down the boys' spine. The white haired exorcist sadly broke off the kiss in an elegant manner. Lavi's core was trembling. He stroked Allen's warm face with his thumb. Lightning briefly lit up their faces.

"You're so beautiful, Allen...I love you so much," he gushed. A big smile grew on Allen's face.

"I love you too," he returned softly. The two embraced. Thunder shook the building again. Allen simply shrugged it off.

If he had Lavi at his side, he had nothing to fear.


End file.
